Gods Eyes Upon Us
by CrimsonNailpolish
Summary: I'M NOT DEAD! Updated. Continuation of He said Beautiful. Paul and Krystal together at last. Not unless David and a bit of the past have anything to say about it.
1. Seduction

**To everyone: This is the preview chapter for the continuation of the story "He said Beautiful"**

**Please review and tell me what you think about my start. Suggestions are appreciated.**

**We are all damned**

**Cursed, advoiding our hell**

** Gods eyes still upon us**

**Our prayers can not save us**

**We are all damned**

**Taking refuge in our evils**

**Gods eyes still are upon us**

**We turn to the light**

**We are all damned**

**The light has left us**

**Yet God's eyes still upon us**

**Though darkness has found us**

**Pray for us. All of us.**

**"Vampires" By Skyler Brown**

* * *

The thin blonde ran her tiny fingers down her smooth ivory skin. Her hair was gelled messy just barely above her shoulders. She was sitting atop the railing of the boardwalk her sapphire eyes locked on a target. She nibbled at her lips, a soft purr slipping past her ruby red lips. She crossed her fishnet legs and licked her lips. She was taunting him, making him squirm. She already knew she had gotten his full attention as she shifted uncomfortable in his seat. She let two polished fingernails glide swift down her neck in between her chest to reveal a thin silver chain. She uncrossed her legs and toyed with the chain. He was moaning now. She grinned and winked. She jumped down and walked away from him her knee high cowboy boats clicking into the distance.

He followed her, his manhood paining and his heartbeat pulsing in his temples. She ducked down an alley and pursued. She whirled around thrusting her back against the wall. She played shy. "Hi there." Her voice was low and sexy.

He had a dumb grin on his face. "Hi." His voice croaked.

She raised her arms above her back and arched her back again purring. "Did you want something baby."

"Yeaa-" He stuttered.

"Then take it." She ran her hands down her body teasing him.

He struggled with his belt buckle, his hands shaking. She pushed her self-forward and her hands fought past his to his belt. "Let me."

He was against the wall her lips trailing down his body, it was his turn to moan. She went back up to his neck and then to his lips where they kissed passionately. He was enjoying it all until his tongue tasted bitterness, like metal. He jerked back to look at her, noticing the tiny drops of blood that were on her lips, his blood. His expression changed to horror, before he could speak she kissed him again. The next noise that escaped was one of shock and pain.

"You taste soo good." Her smile was coated in his blood. She turned quickly her fangs tearing into his chest. She tore into his chest her hand muffing his cries of panic and fear. She was stronger, and slammed her knee into his groin. She snapped his neck while continuing to drink from his chest. Using her nails she ripped at him, the marks animal like. She wiped her face using his coat and mutter a 'thanks' as his dried corpse fell into a heap.

She pulled out her compact and she her appearance fixing her hair. Satisfied she snapped it shut.

She returned to the boardwalk, her hunger temporarily subsided. She spotted him, the wild blonde with the tight pants and the sexy laugh. He was hanging with his friends by the video store. She felt her eyes narrow on the brunette that was tangled in his arms. Both laughing, and both obviously in love, the women unaware of the other male that was starring longingly at her.

She smiled, " Krystal you little whore."

* * *

**_It's just a start. I promise to update daily like the other :)_**

****

**_Janie Marie Doe_**


	2. Burning Desire

Own nothing save Krystal

**Hello! Yes I didn't die. I have decided to continue the story. I hate not finishing it :)

* * *

THANKS TO**

When the Sand Runs out and of course, Bridgette.

You both are honestly the greatest.

**Much Lovin.**

**Janie Marie Doe**

* * *

The carousel melody streamed through her vampire ears. Her long thin fingers, nails the color of her lush ruby lips, gripped the hard metal bars of the current stallion she had between her legs. She smiled, her perfect white teeth sparkling. She tilted her head back drunk on the power nature, the scent, sounds and touch. She was reborn, experiencing it all for the first time. Her long tresses and braids rained down her back and flew over the rides edge. The locks twisted and billowed in the chilly night air. Her long silver cross earrings tangled in her mane. She had managed a few moments to steal time for herself. She had been with the boys for over a couple of months, she was growing to love them and accept herself.

Her smile faltered slightly. She could not escape the feeling she was being watched. Sad really, she had been enjoying her moments. She pushed down her annoyance and taking a tight grip on the pole she leaned farther down. Her hair was almost touching the sticky gum ridden floor. Her vision was upside down, her body-angled side settles. The ride was slow enough for her to catch the faces of the surprised onlookers. She knew she was getting raised eyebrows. She closed her eyes and sighed, the ride was coming to a close, as were the last seconds on her own. As she opened them she felt her breath catch in her t throat. She caught the scent of familiarity as two blue eyes flashed upon her. She strained her eyes to focus on the mysterious person. It was to her bad fortune that the ride was still in motion as it passed her. When the ride came to a stop, the person was gone. She blinked several time, eyes searching the area for any signs. She jerked her body upright, her body giving a startled twitch as she came face to face with a wild mass of blonde hair, and laughter. His eyes were dancing at the sight of her, his hands resting on each side of her. "Paul." She whispered, her voice lingering on annoyance. She smirked.

"Whoa." Paul laughed. "Chill out girl, I won't bite. Not right now anyways." He raised his brows, his voice seductive. He gripped her hips with his strong hands and a soft growl of desire escaped his lips. He pulled her close to him, closing the distance. She would of slipped off her horse if his body hadn't been pressing tightly against hers.

"Who said I wouldn't?" She teased biting playfully on his lips, causing him to moan.

Not to far from them, someone cleared his or her throat. The couple separated.

"So. Have you had enough alone time?" David was leaning against a bench.

"Yes."

"Then we can go and eat." The smallest, Marko suggested. He casts the couple a suggestive grin. Still grinning her slapped the ever-silent Dwayne on the shoulder and jumped from the carousel.

Paul turned his attention to her, "you ready beautiful?"

"Mmhmm." She replied dreamily, nuzzling her face against his neck. She trailed soft kisses down his neckline causing him to stumble and take hold of her hands. It was all he could do to keep David from glaring.

"Where are we going David?" She tugged playfully at Paul's hair.

"To hunt, you know you can't survive on just my new wine bottle." He offered her a famous stern look. She adverted her eyes to the ground remembering what had happened to the previous one.

The five of them walked down the boardwalk. They stopped to linger a few moments at the video store where the bikes were parked. The boys had offered to buy her one, but she denied. In truth she was never a big fan, she rather wrap her arms around Paul.

"Krystal look." Dwayne gestured at a very pretty necklace that was resting atop a velvet stand. A simple merchant ran it. It was made of fine silver, the chain twirled into a thin cross amulet. The cross itself was made out of radiant Australian crystals.

"It matches your earrings." He pointed out.

Krystal smiled sweetly at him, her eyes glancing at price tag attached. A frown formed on her lips. "It's beautiful."

"Like you." He added.

Krystal eyes flickered a bit wider, and then turned to stare at the necklace. An awkward silence followed. Paul took that moment to appear with a newly purchased pack of smokes. "Hey what are you guys looking at?" He warped his arm around Krystal's waist.

"Nothing." She turned to face Paul. "Where is David?"

Paul didn't have to answer David came striding out of the video store a smirk plastered across his glowing face. Krystal walked over to him as he lit a cigarette, "do I want to ask?"

David smiled at her. He climbed onto his Triumph. The boys took this as a sign and headed over to their bike. Dwayne brushed past Krystal, his hands in his pocket. Paul placed a loving kiss on Krystal's head and she made her move to follow after him. The arm caught her by David's gloved hand. She glanced down then back to him, confusion in her almond shaped eyes. "Get on." His voice was low, and order. Body no longer slumped. His mouth was gaping opening and judging by his expressing was both hurt and confused by his sire's action. He didn't argue, he knew his place.

Marko and Dwayne both exchanged troubled looks. Marko acted first and revived his engine, which Dwayne echoed. David took off first, Krystal's head cocked back to catch Paul's expression.

The tension in the air dissolved as the bikes raged on down the boardwalk and flew into the sand, sands spraying up on innocent bystanders. The boy's laughter and whoops filled the air, as was tradition. David led them past numerous parties and even a few lone persons, enjoying the nightlife. David choose a secluded spot near rocks, just under a spray painted bridge. A group of seven teenager punks were adding more graffiti to the tall wood pillars, each equipped with their separate beer bottle. They had a small stereo that was blaring the popular rock songs.

They parked the bikes at a safe distance from them. David took the lead and crept behind a cluster of neglected pillars. Marko and Dwayne followed both smiling and licking their lips and pointed teeth. Paul had walked past Krystal, not allowing her a single glance or a hint of acknowledgement. Krystal felt uneasy, but reminded herself what they had come for. She came to stand next to David her back to Paul and her eyes locked in hunger on the teens. She could fill the demon inside herself stir, and she had to clinch her fist allowing her sharp nails to pierce her skin I order to remind herself to wait. David was their leader, her leader. She knew her place as well.

He turned to her "you haven't killed before Krystal."

She glowered at him remembering her friend's killer. "I have."

"Not like this. It may be hard." He laughed. "At least at first." Every word that seemed to drip out of lips mouth seemed to do so in a slow manner. He turned to face his boys. All were breathing hard, almost unable to hold back. He studied each one of them, glowing with pride. His eyes hovered on Paul and after a satisfied click he gave the command. The demon's ripped through their mortal forms and showed their nasty fangs, eyes red with blood lust. Together the boys took off, surprising the teens that let out muffled screams and pleading. Krystal hung back for a brief moment before joining; her intentions where to only kill one, what she needed. But as she felt the demon overcome her and as the first trickle of blood ran down her throat, her senses soared. Her vampire instincts took over and she joined Paul in one of his kills, biting the throat of a struggling red haired punk. The blood sprayed on Paul's face, he grinned and shook his head before plunging his fangs into the victim's skull uncaring of the reaction he'd receive from David for sharing a kill with his lover. The body dropped to the ground forming an open gap between Paul and Krystal. Both stood panting lust filling their eyes, each breathing hard, sucking in the other's scent.

David flung his the last body into the fire, and wiped his hand across his blood-smeared face. His eyes fell onto Paul. He growled deep, alarming the weaker vampire. Paul cast his sire a pleading look. David knew what Paul wanted. Vampires were allowed to have a mate. Paul had never asked anything of him, and as his sire he could make the call. He could allow Paul his need, she had made her kill. She was trustworthy. Against his better judgment he nodded.

Then they were gone. Paul and Krystal had taken to the skies before David could give his answer a second thought.

Paul shoved her roughly against the cave wall. She hissed and using her weight she shoved his form from her, he stumbled onto the bed. He laughed his eyes watching her playfully. She climbed onto of him and worked both kisses and hands down his body. After careful consideration, she unzipped her tight leather jacket. He laughed his fingers tracing her hipbones; he knew how to drive her wild. "You're not wearing a shirt under that." He arched a brow a look of mischief on his face. "Or a bra."

Both covered in each other's scent and there sexual lust temporarily subsided, they lay in silence. Krystal's naked top half resting against Paul's sexy bare chest. His right hand was gently rubbing the back of his lover. "Paul." She purred.

"Yea beautiful."

"I seen Kat again tonight."

" A vision." Paul concluded.

"No." She felt her body shake, he had given the same answer as David. "I keep seeing her on the boardwalk." She sighed. "Maybe I'm imaging things. Please just don't tell David."

"I promise beautiful." He got up and started to dress, Krystal let out a soft murmur of protest.

"I love you." He kissed her forehead.

"Love you." Krystal blushed, her eyes blinking rapidly in attempts to fight the sleep that was about to over come her. Before she knew it she was waking up, a small trance of the evenings light shinny through a tear in the curtains of her room. She frowned knowing perfectly well that the boys would still be asleep. She rolled over away from the sunlight, a silver chain falling down onto her chest. She lifted her fingers to trace the tiny cross. Dwayne had purchased the necklace from the boardwalk. She smiled to herself, grinning like a loon. They loved her. She felt her tension releases, her shoulder relax and a burden lifted.

She belonged her. Her mind wandered to the images from the carousel, had she really seen her?

* * *

**Okay seriously I need major feedback or else I will bring out the axe and start chopping characters. ;)**


End file.
